


Meet Me Under The Mistletoe?

by magiteks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, FFXVSS17, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Obvious height difference, Playful winter boys, Winter, mistletoe kisses, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiteks/pseuds/magiteks
Summary: “...Y’saw the mistletoe, right?” He asks as he looks up to Noct from where he rests on his lap.Noct looks down with a little smile.“I sure did, blondie. Why?”“...I wanna catch Nyx under it but he never comes out when I do.”-just some cute, fluffy winter boys! this is my #FFXVSS17 secret santa present for @bickzyy on twitter! happy holidays! ♡





	Meet Me Under The Mistletoe?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bickz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/gifts).



> @bickzyy, happy nyxprom, lovely! i hope your holidays are merry!

It was no secret that Prompto’s favourite season was winter. He adores the snow, the festivities and the smiles. Oh! And the food of course.  
Every year, all the boys, including Nyx, have a Christmas party. This year, Ignis was hosting it - his flat in higher Insomnia was to die for, especially with the view. It was clean and sleek, silver lining the worktops and grey undertones throughout the entire flat.

Either way, they arrived, Prompto’s hand in Nyxs as they both ascend the moss lined steps to the front door. Nyx carries a bottle of wine in one hand too, a gift as they knock on the door.  
There wasn’t any snow yet, but some was forecast for later and that made Prompto buzz with excitement. Right now, it was grey clouds in front of a lilac sky,  
“...I don’t look silly, do I?” Prompto asks as he looks up, he’s not really wearing too much out of the ordinary, dungarees with a christmas sweater on underneath.  
“No, babe. You look festive.” Nyx says with a smile, one that makes his eyes crinkle up in the corners, genuine and sweet. He squeezes Prompto’s hand as the door opens and Ignis’ is there, welcoming them with a warm smile.  
“Evening- my, Prompto. You do look festive, both of you! Come in before the snow falls, wouldn’t want you two gettings colds now, would we.” He invites them inside - the place is so warm, despite the grey interior. Stepping in through the front door, they’re greeted by a forest green holly wreath, boots by the door on a shoe rack too, underneath said wreath. The place is decked with glittering red tinsel with splashes of silver and gold around the place. Christmas lights line the skirting board too, lighting the way to the central room, open plan living and kitchen.  
There’s a warm, yellow glow throughout the entire place making it feel homely and festive.

Prompto walks forward to hug Ignis tightly, once they’re both inside, looking up with a grin.  
“Missed you, Specs!” He smiles before Nyx steps forwards. He’s taken off his boots at this point and extends a hand for Ignis before handing him the bottle.  
“For having us over another year. Place looks as lovely as ever, Ignis. Y’did good.” Nyx smiles warmly. They shake hands as Ignis looks back towards the living room and then to Nyx once again.  
“I appreciate that, Nyx, I do like to put on a show. The others are in the main room, we aren’t giving gifts until after dinner again as always. Dinner, by the way, will be ready in a couple hours- go! Enjoy yourself.” Ignis ushers them out of the hallway and in to find the others.

Prompto is already running in, colliding with Gladio who’s sat on the floor with Noct, sorting out Monopoly.  
“Gladdy!” He shouts, so excited as he hugs him tightly - Gladio is landed on with an ‘oof’ before he smiles in return.  
“You guys made it! We all thought the snow was gunna catch ‘ya.” Gladio returns the gesture, hugging the smaller back before Prompto clambers off of him and onto Noct to do the same, hugs all round.  
Nyx makes it to the couch after sharing out handshakes, smiling at Gladio and shaking his head.  
“Prompto made me double and triple check that we didn’t leave too late for the snow, we were gunna make it here on time!”  
The conversation continues from there, they all catch up after some time apart, talking about how they really need to spend more time together when they can, between work, etcetera. 

A couple hours pass, dinner is served and everyone is content, helping Ignis take the plates out.  
Mistletoe hangs from under the single archway to the kitchen, Prom looking up a few times. He catches Gladio a couple times going under, Noct a few too but never Nyx. Of course, cheek kisses are shared, it’s just a playful tradition but Prompto really wants to kiss Nyx under the mistletoe. Now, that may be down to the amount of alcohol drunk (eggnog appears to be a complete killer at christmas, that and white wine, for Prompto anyway), or just the fact that Prompto is completely head over heels. In reality, probably both.  
He tries his hardest to run under there when Nyx is, but just missing him by a hair every single time. His efforts are waylaid by the need to clear the table of the dinner.  
The blonde sighs dramatically to himself and of course cleans up, stacking far too many plates for such a small boy to carry, but regardless he tries,

Once the plates are clear, Gladio and Nyx stay in the kitchen to help clean up with Ignis. Noct and Prompto are left to themselves, Prom lying on Noct as they relax on the plush couch, covered in red tartan blankets.  
It’s quiet between them for a while, just them relaxing after an almost too good dinner, completely full and warm.  
But Prom squirms a little, eventually getting Noct’s attention from where he’s nearly dozing off above Prom.  
“...Y’saw the mistletoe, right?” He asks as he looks up to Noct from where he rests on his lap.  
Noct looks down with a little smile.  
“I sure did, blondie. Why?”  
“...I wanna catch Nyx under it but he never comes out when I do.” Prompto pouts, going to cross his arms but just ends up snuggling under the blanket more - not that he’s complaining.

Noct laughs at that slightly, soft as he shakes his head.  
“You’re ridiculous, Prom...he’s your boyfriend. You could just ask him?”  
Prompto’s cheeks become dappled with blush as he looks up at the ceiling, capturing the little mirrored shapes from the light catching on the chandelier.  
“..It’s not the same though! Like-” Prom just pouts, cutting himself off as he groans.  
Of course there was some sort of christmas magic that made mistletoe kisses so much more special if they’re unplanned.  
Prom daydreams off into his own thoughts, turned now towards the fire as he watches the crackling of the embers, the flames rising to the top before the smoke disappears up the chimney. He captures the logs, soon turning a jet black with the fire that’s surrounding it.  
“...Maybe I can bump into him after.” He murmurs, voice soft as he thinks still.  
Noct gently puts his hand in Prompto’s hair, running his fingers through and softly tugging on the ends.  
“I’m sure he’ll kiss you whether you drag him under that mistletoe or not.”  
That issues a laugh from Prom, eyes closing as he threatens to fall asleep under the blankets.

 

Eventually, he brings himself to sit up, not wanting to fall asleep so early. He uncovers himself from the blanket and stands, stretching.  
Everyones back from the kitchen, causing a somewhat drunken game of Monopoly to start.  
It ends, maybe an hour and a half or so later - too much laughter was had. God, so much laughter. Prompto ended up winning, to everyone’s dismay but really - you shouldn’t let him be banker, ever.  
“That was cheating! You cheated!” Noct shouts before the others burst into laughter at his anger. Of course, Noct is exceedingly competitive.  
“Nuh-uh! It’s not called cheating! It’s called using your initiative! It’s clever thinking!” That only brings more laughter around the board as Prom giggles so much, hand holding onto Nyx’s as he flashes his money.  
“Unfair! Ignis, tell him to give me at least ₩150! To make up for the damages!” Noct’s already reaching over the board to the bank, which Prompto pulls away before falling back against the soft, grey carpet. He looks up, vision somewhat blurry as he grins at Nyx who’s looking over him.  
“Nooooo- my money!” He laughs, so happy and smiling as he feels Noct eventually reach over and grab whatever money he can. By doing this, Noct manages to dismember the board and the counters on it, therefore completely throwing the entire game.  
Shouts come from Gladio and Ignis and Prom laughs so much - he can’t even tell what’s happening but it’s hilarious, hearing Noct’s anger back. Of course it’s playful, drunken banter over a board game. No one’s really annoyed at him for his ‘clever thinking’.

Ignis eventually has to clear away the Insomnia Monopoly, much to Noct’s dismay and begging for a rematch. How can you even rematch in Monopoly? Either way, Prom gets up too, yawning as he stretches once more. The tiredness kicks in and he looks to the kitchen before back at Gladio, Noct and Nyx who are sitting below him. Noct has his arms crossed, clearly pouting at his loss.  
“Anyone want a drink?” Prompto asks with a smile on his face, swaying ever so slightly on his feet.  
Gladio nods, “Yeah, go on then. Another beer?”  
“Noct?”  
Noct doesn’t reply before he sighs dramatically.  
“Just another cider, I guess, cheater.” There’s a smirk on his lips as he looks up at Prom, who only responds with a grin.  
Nyx doesn’t ask for anything, shaking his head once Prompto finishes.  
The blonde heads off, stumbling ever so slightly and gripping onto the couch to his right before he steadies himself and makes his way to the kitchen.

Once through the archway, he heads to the fridge and gets out the drinks they asked for. He has a glass of wine in one hand and beer in the other - being unable to carry his own, he leaves it to come back.  
He returns to the group, smiling as he hands them their drinks.  
“I couldn’t carry mine.” He giggles, cheeks all red from the alcohol as he turns on his heels slowly and makes a thing of him walking back.  
Under the arch once again, he makes his way around the island in the middle and takes his wine glass before going to head out.

However, he’s stopped by a body in the archway.  
Prompto looks up, lips parted as he sees he’s finally caught Nyx under the archway.  
He looks so innocent as he tilts his head up a little.  
“Hey, Nyxy.” His voice slurs slightly as he speaks, Nyx taking his wine glass and taking a sip before putting it on the counter just the other side of the half wall.  
“...I heard you’ve been wanting to kiss me under this archway, hm? Is that right, sweetpea?” Nyx’s voice is soft, full of clear affection as Prom gets all embarrassed and his cheeks flush even more.  
“God dammit, Noct..” He murmurs, turning his head away from the eye contact.  
“...Maybe.” Prompto speaks up, coughing over his slight embarrassment but the alcohols covering most of it anyway.  
“Prom, baby, honey, light of my life, you’re my boyfriend...you coulda’ just asked.” Nyx replies, smile clearly evident in his voice as he takes Prom’s chin in his hand and tilts his head up to make him look up.  
Prom’s cheeks are dappled with the rosy red blush he always manages to sport around Nyx. He whines under his touch.  
“...It’s not as special..” He whispers, to which Nyx just laughs.  
“Well, this is just as spontaneous...kinda.” The taller pauses the think, frowning a little before he shrugs his shoulders.  
Nyx’s hand moves from holding Prompto’s chin in place, to his cheek, running his thumb over his cheekbone as he leans down. The light from the kitchen shapes Prompto’s face, his features softening under the yellow glow.  
“...Christmas kisses are always special, ain’t they, angel?” He asks before Prom hums in response.  
Prompto’s eyes have already fluttered shut, lips parted as he sighs softly. So adorably needy for such a simple kiss.  
Nyx fills the space between their lips, smiling against the kiss as he feels Prom’s hands go to his waist.  
Prom hums happily, little chirps against the kiss as he feels Nyx grin. Laughter escapes him as his breath catches in his throat, soon moving his hands from his waist to drape behind Nyx’s neck, holding on. He stands on his tippy toes, hugging him close as they kiss, tongue darting across Nyx’s bottom lip.  
The kiss is so full of adoration, love and affection it makes Prompto so happy.  
Nyx parts his lips in response to Prompto’s tongue, Prompto doing the same in a flurry of a desperate desire to kiss.  
Their tongues just meet, playing as Prom still manages to giggle softly before they’re both cut off with a camera flash.  
Prompto looks up quickly, cheeks red and eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights before he realises it’s Noct.  
Nyx instinctively pulls Prompto closer, only relaxing when he realises it’s Noct.

“Awwwwh, come on guys. I was only taking a photo! Now look, you two can have a Christmas polaroid of you two making out in the archway, huh? How cute.” Noct’s completely teasing them - Nyx laughs it off but Prompto untangles himself from his boyfriend and reaches forward, to which Noct stands back.  
“Nuh-uh, Prompto. You gotta say you were cheating before you have this juicy shot!”  
“I wasn’t cheating! It was clever thinking!” Prom tries to reach forward again as he steps towards Noct, who steps back.  
“Catch me if you can then!”

Noct begins to run, Prom in hot pursuit of the photograph, leaving Nyx standing there in an almost drunken gaze.  
Gladio just laughs, head peeking over the couch as he see’s Nyx standing there.  
“Noct’s been planning that all evening, don’t worry. He said he wanted to get a cute picture. Just like last year, ey?”  
Nyx just rolls his eyes in response, taking Prompto’s wine and returning back to where Gladio sat, Ignis eventually joining the fray, and watching the younger two chase each other like cat and mouse.  
It’s going to be a long evening, they already know that.


End file.
